


Day 18

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blood, Gen, Post-Hunt (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean and Cas are both hurt, but they just need to pull through.Prompts:Suptober: FoodKinktober: Blood





	Day 18

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday I was at a cabin with no laptop or writing stuff with me (and no cell service or wifi either), so day 18 is very very very short.

Dean had been bleeding for a while, and it had turned into this sluggish type of bleeding now, Castiel noted absently. He wasn’t okay, either, but he could deal with a little more blood loss. Dean, however, was in need of immediate patching. The best case scenario would involve Dean getting a blood transfusion but Cas knows that’s a pipe dream, so instead he focuses a little of his grace on the wound and tries to close it. When he’s satisfied, he moves to the tiny kitchenette in the motel room and pulls open the fridge, groaning at the pain in his arm.

Dean is moaning, slowly waking up, and Cas just wants to get him some food before he tends to his own wounds, but he’s so tired, all of a sudden. He allows the door of the fridge to fall shut again and sinks down on the floor, leaning his head against the fridge. Just a moment. He just needs a moment of peace and quiet. He’ll deal with the food later. 


End file.
